Mouna Traoré
Mouna Traoré was born and raised in downtown Toronto. Her passion for acting began at a young age when she began classes at Young Peoples Theatre. As her love for performance grew, she went on to spend her summers at Interlochen Arts Camp in Michigan before attending the prestigious Etobicoke School of the Arts, where she wrote and starred in several theatrical productions. Mouna attended the University of Toronto and majored in Caribbean Studies and minored in African Studies and Buddhism Psychology. After graduating, She lived in Berlin for several months modelling, her first gig school-free would be doing e-commerce for Zalando, an online store in Germany. When she came back from Berlin, she got the role of Ali on Hemlock Grove, her second audition since returning to Canada "that gig made me feel like the Universe wanted me to push on!" Mouna can be seen in several productions such as The Book of Negroes (CBC/BET), Carrie (MGM), and as Crystal Markes in Rookie Blue (Global). When not spending her time in front of the camera, Mouna has been wearing many hats building her production company The Mini Films. In 2014, she made her screenwriting debut with her short film All of Me and is developing her next project Adorn, which she will also co-direct. Mouna considers landing the role of Rebecca James in CBC’s Murdoch Mysteries her big break. MM Fans were blindsided to learn in [[Merlot Mysteries|''Merlot Mysteries]] that she is leaving the show. It was her choice. Peter Mitchell informed the Writers Room that Mouna had other projects and career opportunities and the door is left open for Dr. Rebecca James to return to [[Murdoch Mysteries (overview)|''Murdoch Mysteries]]. MM Writer and producer Simon McNabb stated, "Absolutely. It’s something that we’ve talked about and whether or not she comes back this season remains to be seen." Appearances Shadows Are Falling (2018) Merlot Mysteries (2017) Up From Ashes (2017) Hot Wheels of Thunder (2017) Hades Hath No Fury (2017) Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood (2017) The Missing (2017) A Murdog Mystery (2017) The Devil Inside (2017) Once Upon a Murdoch Christmas (2016) Excitable Chap (2016) Weekend at Murdoch's (2016) Jagged Little Pill (2016) Concocting A Killer (2016) Great Balls of Fire, Part 2 (2016) Great Balls of Fire, Part 1 (2016) Cometh the Archer (2016) Bl..dy H.ll (2016) House of Industry (2016) Wild Child (2016) Colour Blinded (2016) A Case of The Yips (2016) The Big Chill (2016) Pipe Dreamzzz (2015) Summer of '75 (2015) The Local Option (2015) 24 Hours Til Doomsday (2015) Barenaked Ladies (2015) Trivia * As of Season 10, Mouna Traoré's favorite historical character who have been represented on MM is Nikola Tesla. * As of October 2019, Mouna Traoré is set for a recurring role in Madam C.J. Walker, a four-episode Netflix limited series starring and executive produced by Oscar winner Octavia Spencer and executive produced by LeBron James. More recently, 'Traoré '''was a series regular in BET series ''In Contempt and made recurring appearances on the MGM/Audience series Condor. External Links https://twitter.com/_mounatraore Interview at TV-EH! Mouna Traoré proves perseverance pays off. Interview in Flare: Mouna Traoré, Indie Filmmaker and Actor Gallery MM Ladies S11 .PNG|With Arwen Humphreys and Erin Agostino Mouna Traoré and Hélène Joy.PNG|With Hélène Joy mouna-traore Flare.PNG|On Flare Ladies of Murdoch Mysteries.jpg|Ladies of Murdoch Mysteries Mouna Traoré CBC.PNG Mouna traoré2.jpg|Mouna likes her hair down Mounatraoré.jpg|Mouna Traoré Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Recurring Cast Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven